Trapped
by writeallnight
Summary: When a cave-in occurs, time is running out. Will Johnny and Roy get out in time? I swear the story is more exciting than this sounds, I just don't want to give anything away!
1. Chapter 1

There you go, buddy," Roy said as he set a dish of food on the floor for Boot.

"Hey Roy?" he heard Johnny call.

"Yeah, I'm in here," he answered.

Johnny entered the small kitchen and living area, and looked at his partner. "Did you know we need more bandages and saline?"

"Yeah, I figured we'd get it after the first run today," Roy answered drying the last of the dishes in the sink.

"Huh, okay," Johnny grabbed a magazine and sat down to relax as the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Roy said drying his hands and going for the phone.

The two were alone at the station as everyone else had been called out on a brush fire an hour earlier. They'd all arrived to find a ton of chores needing to be done, and they'd barely made a dent before the call had come in, leaving Johnny and Roy to do most of it alone.

Roy answered the phone. "Station 51, Fireman Roy DeSoto speaking. Oh, hi honey."

Johnny watched as his face went from happy to concerned. "Wait, slow down, honey, I can't understand you."

The others picked that moment to return. They all silenced at the look on Johnny's face. "What, are you sure?"

There was a moment of silence. "Okay, I'll call you later. I love you too. Bye."

Roy hung up the phone and sank into a chair. Johnny had now come to his feet and went to his partner, his own heart pounding with fear.

"What is it Roy?"

"Joanne had a doctor's appointment this morning."

Johnny's heart sank with the possibilities. "Oh Roy…"

* * *

Roy looked at him completely stunned. "She's pregnant."

For a moment there was silence. Then Johnny's face broke into a huge grin and he slapped Roy on the back. "Well congratulations partner!"

Roy smiled as well. "Sorry, guys, I just…it's kind of a shock, you know?"

"Don't worry about it," Chet said. "Congrats pal."

The others expressed their good wishes as well before heading off to finish the chores. "Hey Roy, you kind of cut things off fast with Joanne. Why don't you use the phone in my office," Hank said.

"Thanks Cap." Roy headed in that direction as Johnny exhaled loudly.

"He had me worried for a minute Cap," Johnny stated.

"Me too Pal," Hank smiled and shook his head.

The day was a slow one. Roy and Johnny ended their third run of the day at the hospital, having brought in a ten year old boy who had fractured his arm.

Roy left exam two to find Johnny happily chatting with Dixie. "Hey Dix," he said.

"Hello Roy," Dixie smiled. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"News sure travels fast," Roy said.

"Well, you've got Johnny here to thank for that," Dr. Brackett said wryly, as he walked over. "The whole hospital knows. Congratulations Roy. How's she feeling?"

"She's doing well. The doctor says she's about six weeks along and everything looks good."

"Well, tell her we're thinking about her," Brackett said.

"Will do. Come on Johnny, we gotta hit the road."

They headed for the squad as Kel and Dixie watched them go. "This'll be Roy's third, right Dix?" Kel asked.

"Yep. Jenny's his first and then Chris."

"Well he's a good man. They both are."

"We couldn't ask for better," Dixie smiled. "Come on let's get some coffee."


	2. Chapter 2

"We've been thinking about it for a while," Roy said as they returned to the station. "Jenny's almost nine and Chris is six so we figured if we were going to have another one now would be the time."

"I don't want to be a problem," Johnny said, "but would you mind if I came over soon? I'd love to see Joanne and the kids."

"Come whenever you want. You know the kids love when you come and Joanne adores you. She might even feed you."

"I just love your family. You're all so perfect."

Roy smirked. "That's because you don't live with us."

* * *

"Uncle Johnny's here!" Jenny and Chris shrieked as they wrestled for the doorknob.

"Okay guys," Roy said, "calm down."

Unlocking the door so it could actually be opened he let Johnny in. "Hey partner."

"Uncle Johnny!" the two kids slammed into his knees.

Johnny laughed. "Hey guys."

"Uncle Johnny, do you like my new dress?"

"Uncle Johnny, do you want to see my new toy?"

"Uncle Johnny-"

"Okay, okay, scoot you two." Joanne came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "Hi, Johnny."

She hugged him. "Hey Joanne. You look great."

Joanne was five months along and her stomach was already protruding well beyond her waistline. Johnny sniffed the air. "Joanne are you cooking?" he asked. "I told Roy not to let you go to any trouble."

"Oh Johnny," Joanne laughed, "You're as bad as Roy. I've already had two children, while you two, I might add, have had none. I cook for four every day, cooking for one more is not a problem."

"Not with the way he eats," Roy interjected with a smirk.

"Ouch," Johnny replied.

"Hey Johnny I'd ask you to sit but the kids are desperate for your attention," Roy said.

"Say no more," Johnny held up a hand. "I'm on my way."

* * *

After dinner Roy put the kids to bed and then the other two adults in the dining room for coffee. "Christ wants to know why you don't come live with us all the time," Roy said with a smile.

Johnny laughed. "Those two are something else."

"They certainly are," Joanne laughed. "But in all seriousness, Johnny you really should come over more often. The kids adore you and you know I feel the same."

"I know," Johnny sighed. "Things are just a little crazy right now. When they settle down I'll do my best to get over here more often."

At this point Joanne rose to do the dishes and ended up nearly falling over. Roy grabbed her arm and guided her back into the chair. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Roy," she laughed, "I just stood up too fast, that's all. Stop diagnosing me you two!"

"We'll stop diagnosing you when you go up to bed and let us do the dishes," Roy said seriously.

She looked at Johnny. "I suppose I'm not going to get any help from you."

"Sorry, partner's rules. What he says goes," Johnny said.

"All right, all right! You win!" Joanne stood and hugged Johnny. "Thanks for coming. Don't be a stranger."

"Thanks so much Joanne, it was wonderful."

Joanne turned to leave the room and then stopped. "Roy?"

"Yes?"

"There had better not be any dished in that sink tomorrow."

"Yes dear."

They both heard her go up the stairs. Roy looked at Johnny. "You want to wash or dry?"

"I'm the guest. I don't have to do-"

Johnny started laughing and was cut off as Roy threw a towel in his face and they both headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

So, I hope you're liking this so far. We've not really gotten to the good stuff yet, so be patient with me. Reviews are my favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

Before you read this, I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. I have no idea what I'm talking about. If there are inaccuracies, I apologize profusely. If you would like to correct me in a review, go for it! :)

* * *

"Morning, Roy," Johnny said as he came into the station.

"Morning," Roy said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So," Johnny joined him at the table, "What are Joanne and the kids up to this weekend?"

"They flew up to her parent's. Joanne took them out of school today."

"That's nice. How's she doing?"

"She's good. A little tired, this baby's active. The doctor says he thinks it's about three more weeks."

"I'll bet she's glad it's almost over," Johnny observed.

"Yeah, it's getting to that point."

Tones sounded. "Squad 51, injury at Brookville High School. Cross Street Barnum and 56th."

Johnny and Roy ran for the squad. Roy accepted the paper from the Captain as he started the squad. Lights flashed and they rolled out.

* * *

They pulled up to the school within minutes. A teenager in a soccer uniform came toward them. "Back here!" he called.

Roy and Johnny grabbed the gear and hurried after him. They were lead to a soccer field where a teenage boy was on the ground in the goal, clutching his right shoulder. "What happened?" Roy asked.

"It's a co-ed soccer team," the coach said. "He dove for the ball and hurt his shoulder."

"Can you sit up for me?" Johnny asked.

"No," the youth's face was contorted in pain and his breathing was labored. "I can't move. It hurts."

"Is it just your arm son?" Roy asked.

The boy nodded. "Listen," Johnny said gently, "We're going to help you sit up. I'll probably help with the pain, okay?"

They boy nodded again. Johnny and Roy helped him into a sitting position and Roy got the biophone set up. "Rampart we have a male, approximately seventeen years of age with what appears to be a dislocated shoulder," Roy rattled off the boy's vital signs all of which were good. Brackett told them to start an IV for the pain and transport.

Roy began the IV as Johnny finished wrapping the shoulder and the ambulance arrived.

Suddenly Johnny looked up and saw a young girl keel over. "I got her!" he cried hurrying over.

"What's her name?" he asked the terrified girl standing next to her.

"Vanessa Crawford," the girl replied.

"Vanessa, Vanessa can you hear me?" Johnny tried.

There was no response. He began to check her vital signs. "Has she taken anything? Any drugs?" he asked sharply.

"No. Vanessa doesn't do that stuff."

Roy dropped to his knees beside his partner. "Roy get the O2 and Rampart. This doesn't look good."

Roy began preparing the oxygen but Johnny stopped him. "Wait, she's coming around."

The girl blinked slowly. "I'll get Rampart," Roy said.

"Vanessa?" Johnny said quietly. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," she said softly. "'What happened? Where am I?"

"Just try to relax, okay? Everything's going to be fine. Can you remember what you ate today?"

She shook her head. "Have you taken any medication?"

Again no. "Do you have any pain?"

"My head kind of hurts," she said closing her eyes.

"Rampart says to start an IV and transport," Roy said.

"She's out again," Johnny said as he scrambled for an IV.

"You're sure she's had nothing?" Johnny asked again.

"She went to the nurse this morning, maybe she got something there," the girl suggested.

"She's ready," Roy said.

"All right, let's go."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Johnny and Roy chatted with Dixie while getting supplies. "Dix, we need some more pressure bandages and gauze," Roy said.

"Well help yourselves," Dixie replied.

Dr. Brackett joined them. "How are the kids, doc?" Johnny asked.

"Well the boy's going to be out the rest of the season, but he's fine. The girl is having some sort of allergic reaction, but we don't know why. Dr. Early's examining her now," Brackett said.

Tones sounded over the HT. "Station 51, Engine 9, Truck 3, Squad 10, Battalion 14. Cave in at the mine. Repeat, cave in at the mine."

Roy picked it up. "Squad 51, 10-4."

"We'll see you soon," Dixie said.

"Yeah, this one's going to be a doozey," Roy said.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy and Johnny pulled the squad up next to Engine 51. "Johnny, Roy!" the Captain called, "we've got some casualties!"

The two grabbed their gear and ran toward the mine entrance.

Once inside it was extremely difficult to see. Some of the lighting had gone out and the air was thick with dust and dirt. "Hello!" Roy called. "Is anybody in here?"

Dirt began to cascade upon their helmets. "We better keep moving!" Johnny said.

They moved farther from the entrance. "Wait," Johnny held up a hand. "I think I heard something."

It came again, a distinct coughing. "This way," Roy pointed to a tunnel on their right.

"Hello?" Johnny called as they moved down the tunnel.

"Over here," came a weak cry to their left.

It was Roy who spotted the man first. Thickly covered in dirt he was hard to spot in the dim light. "Looks like a compound fracture," Johnny said examining the man's right leg. "Let's get a splint on it and get him out of here!"

With no way of easily getting the stokes so far down into the shaft Johnny had to carry the man out. Another team took over as Johnny and Roy reported in for their next search location.

* * *

They had been on the job nearly two hours when they got their first break. Each grabbed a cup of coffee and a burger from the canteen truck. Perched on the back of the squad they ate in silence watching the chaos around them, knowing that at any moment their break could be over.

"Johnny, Roy!" the Captain called them over.

"What's up Cap?" Johnny asked.

"There's one man left in there for sure, possibly two. Are you guys up for it?"

"Yeah Cap," Roy responded pulling on his gloves.

"It's getting really unstable in there guys. Be careful. Don't split up!"

"Gotcha Cap."

"Okay, get moving!"

Once inside they both immediately donned their masks. If they had thought it was bad before, it was nothing compared to now. "I can't see a thing!" Roy said as they moved another five feet. "Can you?"

"No!" Johnny called back. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

"Just a few more feet!"

Dirt began raining down. "Roy let's go!" Johnny yelled just as a loud rumble started down the tunnel. "Duck!"

* * *

Ooh! A cliff-hanger! Sorry it's so short, you'll just have to wait! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny opened his eyes, his head pounding. "Roy?" he coughed and tried to get his bearings.

The ceiling had collapsed around them. The dust was still settling so he couldn't have been out for that long. Gingerly he tested his limbs for broken bones, and finding none, sat up. That was when he spotted his partner. "Roy!"

In the dim lighting that remained he could see his partner, facedown, unconscious, and lying under a heap of rock and dirt. Johnny began desperately began searching for the handy talkie and a flashlight. "Oh thank you!" he sighed as he grabbed at the handy talkie. "Cap! Cap do you read? This is John Gage. There's been another cave-in. Repeat, another cave-in. Approximately fifty feet from the tunnel entrance. We have a man down. Repeat, Roy DeSoto is down!"

Johnny could have cried when a moment later he heard the Captain's voice, faint, but there. "We're coming in John. There's a lot of debris here, but we're working as fast as we can."

"10-4," Johnny replied as he found a flashlight.

There was a groan from beside him. "Roy! Roy! Stay with me here! Roy!"

"Johnny," Roy groaned.

"What is it? Talk to me."

"What happened?"

"Cave-in," Johnny said shining the light in his face. "Cap's on his way. They'll be here soon. Can you move at all?"

Roy groaned again. "My legs some. Everything else is pinned."

Johnny let out a sigh of relief. If Roy could move his legs it was a good sign as far as spinal injuries were concerned. Roy wheezed and closed his eyes as Johnny shone the light on him again. "Roy, I gotta see your pupils."

"Can't," Roy took a shaky breath, "it hurts too much. Johnny, I think I've got a punctured lung."

"Okay, just hang on buddy." Johnny went for the handy talkie again. "Cap, we've gotta move this along."

"We're getting there John. Just hang on!"

Johnny began trying to shift some of the rock pinning his partner. It was of little use in such a small, enclosed space. The minutes were going by agonizingly slow.

* * *

It had been nearly fifteen minutes and Roy's breathing was getting more and more labored as Johnny's concern steadily grew. Johnny reached over to attempt taking a pulse from Roy's neck. "Johnny?" Roy's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Don't talk Roy. Save your strength," Johnny said trying to keep his voice calm, despite his pounding heart and head. "They're gonna be here any minute."

"No, Johnny, listen," Roy gasped. "Promise me. Take care of Joanne and the kids."

"Stop it Roy!" Johnny said sharply. "You are not going to die!"

"John, promise me. I can't…I need to know they're taken care of. Tell them I love them. Promise me," Tears were sliding down Roy's face. "Please."

"I promise," Johnny said softly. "Roy? Roy!"

Roy was unconscious again. In a panic he grabbed the handy talkie. "Cap, we've gotta get out of here now!" he roared.

"Get down Johnny, we're coming through!" came Cap's reply.

* * *

So, I couldn't leave you hanging for too long. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Within minutes the solid wall of rock in front of Johnny had crumbled and Johnny was being pulled out of the mine. The next thing he knew he was being handed off to other paramedics. "No, I'm fine!" Johnny insisted fighting off the swarm of people in an attempt to get back to his partner. "Cap!"

"John, you gotta get checked out. You know the rules," Cap said just as Roy was brought out in a stokes.

"Cap, I have to take care of Roy. I have to. Please," Johnny pleaded.

Finally Cap nodded and Johnny knelt at his partner's side. "Rampart this is Rescue 51."

"Go ahead 51," came Dixie's voice.

"Rampart, fireman Roy DeSoto has been injured in a cave-in. He's going into shock, stand by for vitals."

"10-4 51."

At the hospital Dixie caught a passing nurse. "Go pull Roy DeSoto's medical records and find Dr. Brackett, stat."

"Yes, Ms. McCall."

Johnny rattled off Roy's vitals and began preparing an IV. "51, is there an ambulance at your location?" came Dr. Brackett's voice.

"Affirmative Rampart."

"Transport as soon as possible."

"10-4."

Johnny was terrified that his partner was going to stop breathing on the way to Rampart. "Stay with me Roy, stay with me," he muttered as the ambulance sped along.

* * *

It only took ten minutes to get to Rampart but to Johnny it felt like hours. When they reached the hospital everything happened quickly. The ambulance doors flew open and he jumped out, helping get the gurney and the IV's to the ground. Once inside the ambulance attendants pushed Roy into a trauma room. Johnny watched Dr Early enter the room followed by half a dozen nurses and Dr. Morton.

Dixie and Kel approached Johnny. "Come on Johnny," Dixie said, placing a gentle hand on his arm, "You can't do anything for him right now. Let's go get some coffee."

"Did someone call Joanne?" Johnny asked tiredly.

"It's being taken care of," Kel said. "Come on Johnny."

Johnny started to go with them and all the adrenaline from the past few hours left him in a rush. His head began to pound, his vision blurred, and his knees buckled. Dr. Brackett caught him just in time. "Whoa Johnny!"

Dixie signaled an orderly who ran to get a gurney. "Johnny did anyone look at you back on the site? Did anyone examine you?" Dr. Brackett asked.

Johnny shook his head. "No, I was too worried about Roy."

Dr. Brackett and the orderly helped him onto the gurney. "Let's put him in five," Dr. Brackett ordered. "That was a foolish thing to do John Gage."

Brackett snapped on gloves as Dixie turned on the light. "I gotta check on Roy. The guys are waiting," Johnny said trying to sit up. His head reeled and he fell back.

"Relax John," Brackett said as he began examining Johnny's skull. "Dix, let's get an x-ray in here. I want a full skull series. How's your breathing Johnny?"

"It's fine," Johnny said, his eyes closed. "It's just my head."

"No chest pain, no stomach pain?" he asked as he pressed gently on Johnny's abdomen.

"No."

"X-ray's on its way," Dixie said.

"I need to go," Johnny said. "Joanne…"

"What you need to do is get some rest or you'll be in no shape to do anything," Dixie said.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Dr. Brackett stuck Johnny's x-ray's up. "Looks good Johnny," he said, "no fracture. Just a bad concussion. I'd say you got off pretty lucky."

"Now's Roy," Johnny asked.

Brackett sighed. "It's not good Johnny. He was right. His left lung was punctured, he's got severe internal bleeding, they think his spleen was lacerated. He broke his clavicle too. Dr. Early's almost finished with him and he'll be in surgery within the hour."

Johnny swallowed and stared at the ceiling. "Johnny, I'm going to give you something to help you sleep. You need a few hours rest. And I want to keep an eye on your head."

Johnny nodded. "You'll wake me if Joanne gets here or if-if Roy…"he couldn't finish.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Once again a little on the short side. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny awoke an hour and a half later. Dixie was taking his pulse. "Hey stranger," she said.

"How's Roy?"

"Still in surgery. Chet stopped by and dropped off some clothes for you."

"Have you heard anything from Joanne?"

"Not recently. Last we heard she was trying to catch a flight back."

Johnny was quiet for a moment. "Can I get up now?"

"Maybe." Dr. Brackett entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Decent."

"Any pain?"

"A headache, nothing more."

"Nausea, dizziness?"

"No."

"Pulse Dix?"

"Looks good," Dixie said with a smile.

"Well, in that case, I guess you're free to go," Dr. Brackett said.

"Yeah, free to sit in the waiting room and wait," Johnny said. "I never realized how it must be. To be sitting and wondering, waiting. How awful Roy must have felt every time it was me."

Dr. Brackett put a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "You're going to make it through this Johnny; no matter what the outcome."

* * *

It was nearly midnight and Johnny was still sitting wide awake and very much alone in the waiting room. Occasionally a nurse walked by or an ambulance arrived, but mostly it was silent.

Johnny heard rushing feet and looked up. "Joanne?"

The woman turned. "Johnny! Oh thank goodness!"

She rushed over to him and he hugged her. "What happened? Is he all right? I would have been here sooner, but the weather, and delays, and I'll never forgive myself if I didn't make it in time…"

"Joanne, try to calm down," Johnny said, far more calmly than he felt. "Where are the kids?"

"At my parent's house. They're driving down tomorrow. Johnny where is he? Is he all right?" Joanne was on the verge of tears.

"Joanne, I'm going to tell you everything I know, but I need you to calm down okay? Think about the baby."

They sat down. "He got out of surgery about half an hour ago. His lung was punctured, he had extensive internal bleeding, and a broken collar bone."

"And the surgery was it-?" Joanne couldn't finish.

"They did what they could. They're still not sure. They stopped the bleeding, but he's still not breathing on his own. He's heavily sedated. I still haven't seen him."

"Joanne," Dr. Brackett entered the waiting room and knelt in front of them. "Joanne breathe."

Joanne took a few shaky breaths. "Dr. Brackett, is he-will he…?"

"Joanne I want to be honest with you, but to be frank, I'm concerned about you and the baby. Are you going to be calm?"

Joanne nodded. "Okay. It's just like Johnny told you. He's not out of the woods yet, not by a long shot. It's going to be a long haul."

"How long, until we know for sure?" Joanne asked, her voice shaky.

"If he makes it through the night it'll be a good sign."

"Can I see him?"

"Joanne, you're close to hysterics now. Roy wouldn't want you to jeopardize your health or the baby's. You can see him in the morning. We'll find you a bed here. You can spend the night and see him in the morning."

"But-"

"I'll stay with him Joanne," Johnny said.

Joanne nodded tearfully. "I'll take Johnny to Roy's room and send Dixie to get you set up Joanne."

Joanne nodded again. Johnny hugged her and then followed Dr. Brackett down the hall. "How are you feeling John?"

"I'm okay. I'm really worried about Joanne."

"She'll be fine."

"Roy made me promise to take care of her."

Dr. Brackett stopped. "Johnny, you're not going to let him down. And he's not going to die. We have to believe that."

Johnny nodded. "Come on," they entered Roy's room and Dr. Brackett shut the door behind them.

* * *

We keep moving along. Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny awoke the next morning, stiff and sore. He stretched in the chair he was in by Roy's bed. The only sound was the quiet hum of Roy's oxygen and the steady beep of the heart monitor.

"Morning Johnny," Dixie entered the room.

"Hey Dix," Johnny rubbed his eyes. "How's he doing?"

"Dr. Brackett will be down soon to check on him. Then we'll know more. Why don't you go get some breakfast and a cup of coffee? I'll stay with him."

"Yeah," Johnny said, still feeling groggy.

He stood and instantly his head began to throb. "Are you okay?" Dixie asked concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, just a headache. I'll be fine."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Johnny was finishing up his coffee in the cafeteria. "Johnny!" a young nurse came toward him. "Roy's breathing on his own! And he's awake!"

Johnny wasn't even sure how he got up to Roy's room. Once there he saw Dixie, Dr. Brackett, and Dr. Early all hovering around the bed. Johnny swallowed hard against the tears welling up in his eyes. "Hey partner," he said quietly.

"Hey," Roy whispered, managing a small smile.

"Don't you ever do this to me again."

"I'll try."

"Roy?"

Joanne entered, flying to her husband's side. "Oh Roy!"

Johnny left the room to give them all some privacy, and to give himself time to get his emotions under control. He had to call all the guys, they would want to know. Joanne came out a few moments later. The moment she saw Johnny she burst into tears. "He's going to be all right. I just can't believe it. It's all so much. And I'm so glad-oh."

Joanne stopped speaking abruptly and placed a hand on her stomach. "Joanne?" Johnny took a step closer.

Joanne cried out and doubled over as her face contorted in pain. "Joanne!" Johnny placed his hand on her abdomen. "Darn it! Dr. Brackett!"

Joanne gasped for air as Johnny supported her. "Joanne, is this the first contraction?"

"Yes," Joanne gasped and the cried out again.

"Dr. Brackett!" Johnny yelled again.

In a scuffle of feet the two doctors and Dixie rushed into the hall. "She's in labor!" Johnny said.

"Get a gurney!" Dr. Brackett ordered to no one in particular.

"It's too early!" Joanne gasped. "This can't happen now!"

"Breathe Joanne," Dr. Brackett ordered as they lifted her onto the gurney.

As much as Johnny wanted to stay with Joanne he knew Roy would be frantic to know what was happening. He hurried into the room and saw the panic on his partner's face.

"It's okay Roy," Johnny said, gripping his friend's hand. "Joanne's in labor."

"Too early," Roy whispered.

"It's not that early," Johnny said, fighting to keep his voice calm.

"Go with her," Roy croaked. "Please."

Johnny nodded. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry Roy. You know she's with the best."

* * *

From one emergency to another! They just keep on coming! Short chapter this time, I know, sorry. Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny found Joanne's room with ease and waited impatiently while Dr. Brackett finished his examination. "Well?" he asked the moment Brackett exited the room, "How is she?"

"She's early, but only by just over a week. She's strong, but her emotional state certainly isn't helping. Things should go pretty smoothly if there aren't any complications."

"I'll go in and try to calm her down," Johnny said , moving to do so.

"What you're going to do is get some rest," Dixie said, catching his arm.

"I'm fine," Johnny said. "I promised Roy."

"How bad's that headache?" Dr. Brackett asked. "Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'll take an aspirin," Johnny said.

"You can't help anyone if you don't get better," Dixie said.

"Now listen," Johnny said firmly, "I know I should be resting. I know I don't feel well. But Roy can't be with Joanne and they both need me right now. They have done more for me than anybody ever has. Roy's my best friend and he needs me to take his place. And until this crisis is past, it's them first, me later, got it?"

Brackett and Dixie exchanged a look. "It's hard to argue with that," Dr. Brackett said. "Go on Johnny. But if you start feeling sick or dizzy you need to tell someone immediately."

"Thanks Doc." Johnny disappeared into the room.

"He's exhausted," Dixie said quietly.

"I know. But we can't stop him. You know he feels guilty that it's not him this time."

"He needs to rest."

Brackett just smiled. "Come on. Let's go give Roy an update. I'm sure he could use one."

* * *

"Breathe Joanne," Johnny ordered as another contraction eased.

"You know Johnny," Joanne said after she caught her breath, "you don't have to stay with me. You look dead on your feet."

"I'm not leaving you like this," Johnny said firmly. "I promised Roy. Besides, you need the support."

Joanne opened her mouth but before she could say anything her face contorted in pain and she cried out. "Contraction?" Johnny asked.

"No, it's-something's wrong!" Joanne gasped for air.

Johnny leapt from his chair to the hallway. "Doc!" he called to Dr. Brackett's retreating form before dashing back into the room.

"The baby's turned," Johnny said when Dr. Brackett and Dixie rushed in.

After re-examining Joanne, Brackett sat on the edge of the bed. "Joanne, this isn't good. You're body can't take much more of this. I think we need to look at a c-section."

"A c-section?" Joanne paled.

"I think it's our best option," Dr. Brackett said, taking her hand. "I don't want to wait too much longer."

"Alright," Joanne said after a moment, trying to hold back tears. "Whatever you think is best."

"We'll start getting ready."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Joanne was in surgery and Johnny was waiting anxiously outside Roy's room. He would have been inside but Roy had finally succumbed to sleep and Johnny didn't want to wake him. He was exhausted too, and his head was starting to throb again. He wanted to sleep but forced himself to stay awake. He wanted to hear if anything happened.

It was another twenty minutes before he saw Dixie and Brackett coming down the hall. He rose quickly. "Well?"

Brackett smiled. "Let's go see Roy."

Roy opened his eyes the moment they entered. "It's a girl Roy," Brackett said quietly. "A beautiful little girl."

Roy closed his eyes and swallowed. "Joanne?"

"She's doing great. They'll bring her out of recovery soon. Everything looks good Roy."

"Try to get some rest now," Dixie said.

Roy nodded and closed his eyes. Johnny moved to leave the room. He felt his knees buckle and his body start to fall, but he couldn't stop it. He heard Dr. Brackett's voice yell his name and then he knew no more for several hours.

* * *

It just never ends! :) Please keep Reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny groaned and opened his eyes, blinking against the harsh light. Disoriented he tried to figure out where he was. He could hear a steady beeping nearby. "Good morning Johnny."

Dixie's voice. "Dix," he mumbled, still struggling to open his eyes, "what happened?"

He tried to sit up, but fell back with a groan as the room spun. "How you just stay still John Gage," Dixie said, taking his pulse. "You were dehydrated, your blood sugar was low, you were tired, and you passed out. Now would you stop worrying about everyone else and take care of yourself for once?"

"How's Joanne?"

Dixie had to smile, and shook her head. "Don't you ever stop? Joanne's fine. Her parents and the kids got here about an hour ago."

"And Roy?"

"Well you never stop, but you're completely oblivious. Ask him yourself."

Johnny turned his head carefully. "Oh. Hey Roy. How ya feelin'?"

Roy sent him a weak smile. "Okay, how about you."

"I've been better. Have you seen the baby yet?"

"Not yet. Dr. Brackett said they'll bring her down soon."

Dixie had left the room and the two partners sat in silence for a moment. "Listen, Johnny," Roy said finally, "Dix and Brackett told me what you did. All of it. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Johnny said quietly. "It wasn't anything more than what you've done for me."

"Yes, it was. And it's good to know…that if something were to happen…"

"Things would be taken care of," Johnny finished for him.

"Roy?" Dr. Morton stuck his head in. "Oh, hi Johnny."

"Hey Doc."

"Roy, Dr. Early has someone out here he wants you to meet."

Dr. Early entered the room holding a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. "Roy, I'd like you to meet your daughter."

He carefully placed her in Roy's arms. "She's perfect," Roy said softly.

After a moment he looked at his grinning partner. "You want to see Johnny?"

"Sure," Johnny said accepting the baby from Dr. Early.

He looked down into a face so like Joanne's it was startling. "She got your nose Roy."

Just then she started to fuss. "I'll take her back to Joanne," Dr. Early said. "You know Roy, you really should name her."

"Well things have been kind of crazy lately, even before all this. We just didn't really have time to talk about it. We'll figure it out."

Dr. Early laughed just as the baby let out a wail. "I'll see you two later. Get some rest."

"If I never hear that phrase again it'll be too soon," Johnny groaned.

"You can say that again," Roy grumbled.

* * *

"Doc, when can I get out of here?" Johnny whined hours later.

"Sh!" Dr. Brackett admonished as he listened to Johnny's chest. "Well things sound good. How are you feeling?"

"Great!" Johnny said.

"Any nausea?"

"No."

"Dizziness?"

"Nope."

"Pain?"

Johnny opened his mouth to answer and then shut it at Brackett's stern look. "Slight headache."

"Tomorrow."

"What?!"

"Tomorrow and that's my final offer."

Johnny threw himself back against the pillows and winced. "Fine," he grumbled.

"It could have been sooner. You know this is all your fault. Besides, I'm not letting my two best paramedics out of here until I'm sure they're perfectly healthy."

"Aw, gee. Thanks Doc," Johnny said.

"Well gentlemen, I have to be going," Brackett said with a smile. "But I think you're going to have plenty of company."

"Hey guys!" Chet's head popped around the doorframe, and he entered the room followed by the Captain, Marco, and Mike.

"How are you two feeling?" Cap asked.

"Getting there," Roy said.

"I'm great," Johnny asked, "Doc's keeping me here as punishment."

The guys stayed for about half an hour until Roy was tired. They said their goodbyes and promised to visit again soon.

* * *

Things are looking up! Keep Reviewing Please!


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day Johnny and Roy had more visitors in the form of Roy's kids and in-laws. Roy was as ecstatic to see his children as they were to see him and Uncle Johnny. "Daddy, are you going to be home soon?" Jenny asked at one point.

"Yes sweetie," Roy replied. "Mommy and the baby will be home before me, but it won't be long. And Nanna and Poppa will stay until I get there."

"Our baby's a girl," Chris confided to Johnny on whose bed he sat.

"So I've heard," Johnny replied with a smile. "Is that okay?"

"I guess so," Chris said, "but I kind of wanted a brother."

"Well, you know, sisters are pretty fun too," Johnny told him. "Look at how much fun you and Jenny have."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Johnny tried not to laugh at the skeptical look on Chris's face. When he looked at Roy he saw the smile on his partner's face too, and both had to hold in their laughter until the end of the visit.

* * *

Several hours later when Johnny was "sleeping" Sharon rolled Joanne and the baby down to see Roy. Johnny awoke at the sound of Joanne's voice, but stayed still to give them a semblance of privacy. "So I guess we should name this little girl," Roy said. "It's kind of sad that we haven't come up with anything."

"I know. I feel a little guilty. We came up with Jenny's name immediately."

"Chris's too."

"So, any ideas?"

"Patricia"

Joanne wrinkled her nose. "I don't think so. Cynthia?"

Roy grimaced. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember Cynthia Jones from high school?"

"Oh, yeah. You're right. I forgot about her. Tamara?"

Johnny coughed loudly something that vaguely resembled a no. "Johnny dated a Tamara," Roy said, "it didn't go well. I couldn't do that to him after this week."

"Roy, we have to name her something."

Roy closed his eyes for a moment. "What about Melissa?" he said opening them again.

"And where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Roy laughed. "I just like it."

Joanne laughed with him. "Me too. How about Melissa Jane?"

"It's good," Roy replied. "Are we in agreement?"

"Yes," Joanne said leaning over and kissing him.

"You know," Joanne said after a quiet moment, "when I got that phone call…all I could think about was that our new baby would never know its father. And then I thought about now lost I was going to be without you. I really thought you would be gone before I even got to the airport. And then I got here and they said you were still alive. And then I felt so sorry for myself because I knew I was going to have to watch you die. And I didn't want that."

Roy took his wife's hand in his good one. "I'm made of stronger stuff than that," he said silencing her. "Let's not talk about it anymore. It's behind us. And we have a beautiful new daughter as an added bonus."

"We certainly do," Joanne smiled through her teary eyes. "Johnny, we know you're listening."

Johnny rolled over. "Well it's not like I can help it. I'm right here. Now can I please hold that baby?"

Joanne stood and placed the baby in his arms. "Hey there Melissa," he said softly. "I'm your Uncle Johnny. We're going to be best friends just like your Daddy and me. And I'm going to teach you everything I know. Just like I taught your big brother and sister."

* * *

6 months later…

Johnny sat sipping lemonade in the DeSoto's backyard. The whole shift was over for a BBQ which was turning out to be a huge success. Hank had brought his wife and she and Joanne were in the kitchen finishing up the salad and dessert. Roy was keeping one eye on the grill and the other on his kids who were running Chet ragged. Melissa started to fuss and Roy moved to pick her up. "I'll get her Roy," Johnny said, lifting her from the playpen.

"Thanks Johnny," Roy said turning his attention to the nearly done food.

Johnny settled the baby on his arm and she lay contentedly staring up at him.

Johnny smiled down at her and marveled at how amazing his life was. He had good friends, a good job, people who cared about him. And despite its ups and downs, he was pretty sure he wouldn't change a thing. Except maybe his love life...

* * *

So this is the end. By the way, it took me pretty much forever to come up with the baby's name. Jennifer was number one for girls in the 70's and Christopher was number two for boys, so I knew I had to pick something else from the top of the list. Melissa was number three. Thanks to everybody who's stayed with me for this and review so loyally! Final reviews make me happy!


End file.
